Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy
"Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" is the fifth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series [http://boondockstv.wikia.com/wiki/The_Boondocks_(TV) The Boondocks]. Watch this episodehttp://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003OSNP2A Episode The show begins with Granddad having a dream. Multiple clones of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner attack the main characters of the show and many of them get mauled by the Stinkmeaners, while Granddad manages to escape on a fishing boat. He then wakes up to see Huey and Riley staring at him, realizing it was only a nightmare. The show then turns to a narration of another addition to the "Nigga Moment", narrated by Stinkmeaner himself. Stinkmeaner explains when "niggas" form a perpetual bond over trivial or ignorant things, it's called "Nigga Synthesis". When these synthesized individuals collectively have a Nigga Moment, a catastrophe results. He then poses the following equation: "Nigga Moments + Nigga Synthesis = Complete Disaster!" Stinkmeaner's crew decides to avenge him by seeking revenge for his death and hunting down the Freemans. They first show up at a gas station, run by Uncle Ruckus, who is throwing darts at a newspaper picture of President Barack Obama. They ask if he knows Granddad, which he admits. A fight ensues due to Ruckus's racial remarks, and he is assaulted. At the Freeman home, Riley turns on the television to see the news story of the event. Riley jokingly remarks how Ruckus was "beat up by a bunch of old niggas", but Huey is unsure of the happening. Granddad leaves to go fishing, ignoring the event. Two of the members show up at Huey and Riley's school and request to see them. The two are called down to the main office to see "their aunt and uncle". Huey, aware that something is wrong, has Riley follow him outside where they meet the two members. They are astonished by their physical abilities, and they are then outmatched by the two elders after a fight. The sound of the school bell then scares the two members away, saving the two brothers. At the same time, Robert Freeman is attacked while out fishing by the third member of the crew, who uses a modified Flying Guillotine. He survives by throwing a bucket of crabs at the man and swims away to safety. The Freemans look up Stinkmeaner on Wikipedia. His story reveals that he was part of a crew named the "Hateocracy". The crew is made up of Lord Rufus Crabmiser (who attacked Granddad), Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pissedofferson (who attacked Huey and Riley). The crew hated each other at first sight, but hated everyone else more. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the crew reassembled and sought revenge on the Freeman family. The Freemans do not know what to do next. Riley suggests that they fight back. His plan goes haywire when Ed Wuncler III, as usual, attacks the wrong people. The Freemans then suggest hiring Oprah Winfreys former bodyguard, Bushido Brown, but Bushido Brown's service requires many fees on his bodyguard bill. Granddad fires him, but opening the door, he sees the Hateocracy at their driveway. Granddad then rehires him for double-pay. Bushido Brown holds his own against the Hateocracy at first, defeating Gripenasty by causing her wig to come off. He then defeats Pistofferson when he body-slams him to the ground. He nearly wins until Bushido is sucessfully beheaded by the Flying Guillotine. Stinkmeaner cites the formula mentioned previously, noting that this killing was one example of the disaster wrought by a combined nigga moment and nigga synthesis. Desperate not to share Bushido Brown's fate, Granddad opens up and apologizes for killing Stinkmeaner. He reveals he didn't mean to kill him, he just didn't want to be shown up by a blind old man. The Hateocracy reveals they didn't even "give a shit about Stinkmeaner", but they wanted a particular family to reign terror on- Stinkmeaner's death only served as a convenient excuse to a convenient target. The police conveniently show up and arrest the Hateocracy. Though Riley is at first relieved, he then feigns frustration that "someone snitched", adding that "snitching is gay". Huey tells the officer that the Hateocracy had a nigga moment, to which he replies that jail can stop nigga moments for good. Stinkmeaner replies in narration that some niggas need to go to jail, but he's glad he's in Hell instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3